


Turning the Tables

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, obeying akashi, power bottom furi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Furihata takes charge for once and Akashi obeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you breebreebreakdance and frostinthewarren on tumblr for the prompt ideas!
> 
> Finally, I rewrote this all since tumblr deleted it the first time orz. I wrote it on Tuesday but I had a lot of tests the rest of the week and didn't feel like rewriting it but here it is.

_Today is the day_ , thought Furihata as he mentally checked off all the things he had done for his little plan. Currently in a relationship with Akashi Seijuuro and has been for 5 years, Furihata Kouki had mustered up enough courage and revenge to think of a method to shock his lover speechless.

"Yes…this is definitely going to work," said Furihata out loud as he eyed himself in the giant mirror that covered one of the walls in the luxurious bathroom in which he and Akashi owned.

A red lacy bra decorated his chest while a thong of the same color and material cupped his genitals, the red line of fabric in the back running up his crack. To top it off there was a pink bow in front of the female undergarment, situated just above his laced covered bulge. Red knee length stockings were fitted on his pale legs, outlining their thin but muscular figures. His thighs were left untouched, and absolutely tempting.

The brunette smirked at himself, no longer afraid or embarrassed after being with the red head for so long. He was finally getting payback, especially after what Akashi did last time they had intercourse. His red head of a lover had managed to fuck him, in the home of Kuroko and Kagami. They, along with the rest of the generation of miracles and their respective partners were all invited for some drinking and fun at the couple’s house, and after everyone had a few too many, things got out of hand.

_It pretty much turned into an indirect orgy_ , thought Furihata as he recalled that he wasn’t the only one that got done in front of his friends and that no one really remembered what happened but he did, and he would get Akashi back for it. His red head devil had managed to completely undress and take him on Kuroko’s coffee table with everyone rooting them to finish it out all the way. The brunette was drunk himself but he remembered everything clearly, from the moment he was pushed down to when his lover’s semen was running down his thighs. He also thought about how he couldn’t walk, immediately falling to the ground and Akashi had to carry him home, grinning and smirking the whole time. He was so embarrassed and humiliated, but also had a lot of fun and enjoyed it greatly, but that didn’t matter for his revenge. Two months later, his plan was complete to get back at his boyfriend. He wasn’t going to do anything dangerous like Akashi, no, he was just going to be a bit seductive and teasing, the one in control. Kuroko even gave him some tips about being a power bottom and he studied them until he knew he could confidently master them when the time came. The brunette had never took control on his own really, yes he initiated sex, but Akashi always took the reins.

"But not tonight," uttered Furihata as he gave his most flirtatious smile into the mirror. Sometimes when you fall for a devil, your wings turn a little black.

——————————————————--

Akashi sneezed as he made his way back home to his penthouse he shared with his lover.

_Someone is talking about me…or so the saying goes_ , thought Akashi as he watched the floor number increasing on the monitor above the elevator’s sliding doors. As the machine binged, indicating his arrival, he stepped out and made his way to his front door. Grabbing onto the unlocked handle and twisting it, the young businessman walked inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

As he took off his shoes, the red head realized it was a little too quiet in the large apartment. Usually his brown haired lover was there to greet him with a smile, or cooking in the kitchen. Taking off his black suit jacket and throwing it over his right arm, the red head checked the many rooms that Furihata could be in. His brows furrowed together as he couldn’t find his lover and grew confused as to where he could possibly be.

"Kouki? Are you here?" called out Akashi as he made his way to their bedroom.

"Kouki, where ar-…….y..ou….," choked out Akashi, barely having the ability to finish his question as he stared at the figure on his and Furihata’s king size bed.

Lying on silk maroon sheets, was Furihata himself. He was on his back, his knees bent and pressed together as his feet rested on the bed. His arms were above his head, slightly arching his chest out, and his brown eyes were fixed on the ceiling before turning to meet red and gold when the red head came in. But, Akashi wasn’t looking at the brunette’s face, his eyes instead glued to the lingerie that adorned his lover’s body. 

The red head was only snapped out of his stare when the other moved, getting up and  _sauntering_  his way towards him, slow and seductive. It made the red head’s arms fall to his sides, his jacket landing on the white carpet. When Furihata made it to Akashi, he gently rested his hands on the muscular shoulders before sliding them to undo the ebony silk tie, resting the ends between the red head’s neck. The brunette then started unbuttoning the red dress shirt that the other was wearing, pulling the material out of the dark slacks when he reached the bottom. 

Akashi on the other hand, could do nothing but stare, as if his body was paralyzed by his lover’s actions. Furihata was never like this.  _Never_. Sure he would let Akashi know when he was horny and was sexy in his own right, but he never took control. It just wasn’t the brunette’s nature. The other male was usually obedient, flowing along with the red head’s current. This Furihata was new and completely unpredictable. It left Akashi completely entranced. 

Giving his boyfriend a flirtatious smile, Furihata took the ends of the other’s tie in his hands and gently tugged them back, making Akashi jerk forward. He carefully backed up, causing the young entrepreneur no choice but to follow. When he felt the side of the bed gently bump into the back of his legs, the brunette turned them around, pressing his hands down on Akashi’s shoulders to which the red head followed the silent order and sat down on the edge of the bed. Furihata slid the tie off from around the pale neck before flinging it behind him. He then licked his lips, gaining the other’s undivided attention, before leaning forward and pressing his mouth hard on to Akashi’s. Their tongues tangled together as they heatedly kissed one another, each soft groan being swallowed by the other. The brunette broke the kiss before moving down, pressing his lips across a pale neck, marking it with red wherever his lips touch. He kissed and sucked his way across the muscular chest of his lover before sucking on dusky brown nipples, motivated by Akashi’s moans. 

As he moved lower, licking at hard abs, Furihata maneuvered his body to a kneel, his stocking covered knees pressing against the carpet. The brunette moved his mouth off of the other’s body, his pale hands sliding up the black pants, feeling the soft material before moving to undo Akashi’s black leather belt. 

The loud clink of the metal seemed to echo in the red head’s ears as he watched his lover slowly unbutton and unzip his pants before tugging them down to expose his grey boxers underneath, and his restrained hard on. He tried not to thrust his hips as he felt his boyfriend’s palm gently rub him through his underwear. His eyes slid closed at the movment, missing the brunette’s smirk before feeling a hot wet sensation at the head of his cock. Red and gold snapped open before looking down, meeting caramel as he watched his usually timid lover lap at his covered dick.

"Sei kun, don’t close your eyes, watch me," commanded Furihata as he gently sucked along the length in front of him, soaking the cotton in his saliva.

"Do you want me to free you, Sei kun? Do you want me to let you fuck my mouth?"

Akashi verbally groaned at the dirty questions being asked. No words left his mouth, just sexual indicated noises. A pout formed on Furihata’s face.

"If you don’t answer me, I won’t know what you want Sei kun," said Furihata as he gave one last kiss to the head of the other’s cock before moving away from the other man. A smirk crossed his lips as he heard Akashi groan in disapproval.  

Standing up, Furihata locked eyes with lustful red and gold. He gave a slight giggle before pressing his hands to his own chest and slidding them down, giving a soft groan as he stopped to rub at his nipples before moving to touch at his exposed stomach. He then gently rubbed at his erection, the head of his penis poking out to where the small pink bow was, as if it was decorating it. The brunette grabbed at the elastic of the panties and spread them a part, moving the material down his legs and to the floor, stepping out of them and twirling the undergarment around his finger before tossing it to the side. Taking a step forward, Furihata climbed on to the bed, but past his boyfriend and instead into the center, where he turned to face Akashi and sat down, shivering at the feel of the silk against the bare skin of his ass. He moved his arms behind him to balance himself as he spread his legs, showing his dripping erection and cherry colored hole to the duel chromatic eyes. 

The red head let out a very audible moan at the sight of his very attractive, very turned on, lover. He moved forward, his arm reaching out to touch the brunette. However, he was stopped midway, a red covered foot pressed against his chest halting his movements. Confused as to why he was unable to continue his route to his boyfriend, he saw said boyfriend shake his head, a daring smile on the brunette’s flushed face.

"Now now, Sei kun. You can’t get any closer than that," said Furihata as he slid his right leg down so that his foot gently pressed against the intruding bulge between Akashi’s legs. "Tonight you’re going to watch me prepare and pleasure myself for you. You aren’t allowed to touch, only watch. If you disobey, I’ll stop all this. Do you understand me, Sei kun?"

Despite absolutely loathing being controlled and told what to do, Akashi surprisingly found himself numbly nodding at the command as he moved his body into a sitting position, patiently waiting for the brunette to start.

Seeing that he had the confirmation that the other was going to be obedient, Furihata moved his hands forward, his right hand wrapping around his cock. His left went to grab the bottle of lube he had placed there before when he was waiting for the red head to come home. He quickly let go of his erection in order to squeeze the bottle, the substance in the container covering his left index and middle fingers. Dropping the bottle on to the bed, the brunette went back to wrapping his hand around himself before moving his lubed covered fingers to his entrance. Rubbing some of the lubricant around his entrance, Furihata let out a gasp as he slowly sunk his index finger inside. He gently moved it in and out, sliding the lube against the hot muscles. His right hand was lazily stroking his dick, precum coating his skin. Brown eyes moved from watching his own finger enter him to looking forward, wanting to see the red head’s reaction. What he saw almost made him want to say fuck the plan and fuck Akashi. 

The red head had a dazed look on his face as his eyes were trained on Furihata’s lower entrance, watching the slick digit stretch his boyfriend out. The pale, kissed marked chest was rising and falling as deep breaths exited Akashi’s mouth as the male worked his self control to the max. A wet stain was growing rapidly on the grey boxers, and Furihata swore that he saw movement behind the fabric, the penis inside desperately trying to get out of the cotton prison.

Moaning, Furihata slid in his middle finger, spreading the two appendages a part inside him. He removed his right hand from his hard on and instead placed it beside him where he gripped the sheets between his fingers. Desperate himself, the brunette moved his fingers quicker inside of him, moaning and groaning as he loosened his asshole. He did this for a few more minutes before feeling they both had enough foreplay.

Sliding his fingers out, Furihata crawled towards Akashi, resting his legs on either side of the slender body as he sat on the other’s lap. He leaned forward to kiss the other, their mouths pressed together in a passionate kiss. The brunette weaved his left hand into soft red hair while his right moved down between their bodies, pulling the grey underwear down and exposing his boyfriend’s hard on. 

Akashi broke the kiss groaning, observing intensely as his lover moved up on to his knees before grabbing his cock and maneuvering it so it pressed against the wet hole he spent the last 10 minutes staring at. The hand in his hair tugged the red head so that red and gold clashed with brown.

"You’ve been such a good, obedient boy, Sei kun. I’m going to reward you now for all your hard work, but you can’t move until I say so okay?" said Furihata as the brunette, still staring into heterochromatic, slowly lowered his hips down, encasing his lover inside him.

Both males moaned as Akashi’s penis was fully inside Furihata. True to the command, the red head did not move, despite wanting nothing more than to thrust himself into oblivion in the delicious tight heat currently around his dick. He felt himself pulled to the bra covered chest in front of him as Furihata wrapped his arms around his neck, both hands entangling in his hair. Wrapping his arms around the taunt back, Akashi groaned as the brunette slowly started to move. 

Furihata willed himself to move his hips up and down, fucking himself on his lover’s cock. He purposefully only prepared himself with two fingers instead of the usually three, in order to increase his tightness. The pain was well worth it in his opinion. He could feel the other shivering and groaning as the red head fought to keep himself in control. The brunette moaned as he starting getting use to the familiar feeling of the throbbing heat inside him. He pressed Akashi to his chest tighter, knowing very well that if he let the other see his face now his sexy ‘I’m-in-control’ facade would be gone. However, after a few minutes Furihata was wanting more and he knew Akashi could be the one to do give it to him. So he decided to drop his control and give it to the beast he knew he created.

"Ah..! Seii..," moaned out Furihata as he let go of the other’s hair in order to cup flushed cheeks. 

The brunette bit his lip as he felt the red head jerk, burying himself in deeper within Furihata. No doubt the uncontrolled movement was from the erotic look covering the brunette’s face.

"Ngh, Sei! Please..," Furihata whimpered out as he looked into red and gold.

"Please, _fuck me_.”

As soon as the statement left his lips, Furihata found himself lifted off of Akashi’s lap and thrown on to his back, his head hitting against soft fluffy pillows. His legs were parted wide, his ankles gripped in the red head’s hands. He felt his lover slide his hands up his legs and to his hips where they were grabbed and jerked forward, his lower half of his body now resting on Akashi’s thighs. The bra still covering his chest was jerked down, his perked pink nipples now exposed. He moaned loudly as he felt them being pulled up by the other’s fingers, his chest following the movement. However, Akashi was done with foreplay.

The red head quickly positioned himself at his lover’s entrance before pushing forward, not stopping his intrusion until his pelvis was pressed against round cheeks. Not giving Furihata any time to adjust, Akashi quickly grabbed the brunette’s wrists into his hands, leaning back as he made it impossible for the other to squirm or move around on his own. A smirk crossed the red head’s features, red and gold locking on to slightly frightened but excited brown as he slowly pulled himself out before slamming his body forward.

The movement caused a scream to erupt from Furihata’s mouth as he moved his legs so that his feet were pressed against the sheets, his knees bent and his hips raised, subjected to the rough thrusting of the red head. With his arms straight out in front of him, being held by Akashi, the brunette could barely move. Instead he threw his head back, his eyes rolling into his skull as saliva dripped down from his open mouth. Screams, moans, and broken versions of the red head’s name erupted from his throat. The movement inside him only got more rough, more harsh as Akashi stayed true to Furihata’s last command.

Akashi groaned as he pounded into his lover, his hips smacking harshly against the other’s buttocks. He let out his own moans and pieces of Furihata’s name as his cock tunneled through the muscled inner walls. The squelching sound that their bodies made every time the red head slammed inside grew louder and more obscene as Akashi’s precum added to the lube Furihata implied, making the tight passage even slicker. He abused the brunette’s prostate every time he entered, hitting and pressing against it as the other screamed at the pleasure it brought.

"S-Seii! Ah! Seiiii," moaned out Furihata as he tried to grab his boyfriend’s attention.

Knowing full well that the brunette was trying to warn him about his fast approaching orgasm, Akashi let go of the other’s arms, noticing the red hand prints from where he grabbed a bit too tightly. He instead moved his hands to grip slender hips, leaning forward to kiss his lover. The red head then moved towards a flushed ear, nibbling at it before speaking low.

"Cum for me, Kouki."

Even though that was the first command Akashi gave out all evening, Furihata quickly followed it. He gripped the red head’s upper arms, pulling at the red dress shirt that Akashi still wore. Screaming the red head’s name, Furihata arched his back, his hole constricting tightly against the penis inside, as spurts of cum erupted from his dick, coating his chest and the red bra. Panting from the intense orgasm he just had, the brunette groaned as he fell back against the bed, the movement inside him getting faster.

Akashi groaned at the sudden tightness surrounding him. He re-positioned his hands to rest against either side of Furihata’s head, thrusting erratically inside the brunette before soon reaching his own completion, his cum splashing against the other’s insides. As his hips stopped jerking and his semen buried deep inside Furihata, Akashi slowly pulled out, moving to lay next to Furihata. 

They both panted, catching their breaths, before meeting in a sweet kiss. The red head unhooked the bra, throwing it somewhere in the room as he also took off the red stockings from fit legs. It almost started round two but Akashi was quickly denied a second round of fucking by Furihata who threatened to sleep at a friend’s house if Akashi even tried. 

The brunette sighed tiredly as he lifted himself up, standing up on shaky legs as he felt thick liquid slide down his inner thighs. Blushing at the feeling, and knowing that the culprit of why that was happening was clearly staring at him, Furihata knew that he really needed a shower. However, as he made a step forward, he found it harder than normal to do and slipped. Luckily, Akashi was quick and caught the brunette before he could fall. 

Picking his lover up bridal style, Akashi made his way to their bathroom, fully prepared and willing to clean his boyfriend up. Which he usually does after they have intercourse.

Blushing, Furihata wrapped his arms around the other’s marked neck as he allowed himself to be moved around and turned as the red head showered them both and cleaned all sperm off, and in Furihata’s case in, their bodies. 

After they were cleaned and dried, Akashi also dressed both of them in pajamas. Furihata in his typical white t shirt, pajama pants get up while Akashi wore a satin navy pj button down and matching pants. They then both cuddled against each other in bed, both exhausted from the day’s, and night’s, activities.

"Sei," mumbled Furihata tiredly, who then yawned and closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

A smile crossed Akashi’s lips before he gently pressed his lips to the other’s forehead.

"I love you too, Kouki."


End file.
